


Marisol

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Marisol [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Zoophobia (Webcomic)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Magical Realism, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Cameron befriends a kind yet timid maid named Marisol Rosa who later discovered that she has supernatural powers.
Series: Marisol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565461
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A bus now arriving and the doors opened.

A young woman walked out of the bus.

She has long chocolate black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She have wide hips and curvy legs. She wears a light pink shirt, blue pants and black flat shoes.

Her name is Marisol Rosa.

Marisol walked into Safe Haven.

Suddenly Marisol hears a creepy giggle.

Marisol thought 'Pull yourself together Rosa there's nothing to be afraid of'

Marisol walked into a room.

An idea popped into Marisol's head.

Later, the room was now redecorated.

Marisol puts a Frida Kahlo poster on the wall.

Marisol puts a picture on the shelf.

We sees a picture of herself as a child and her parents.

Marisol yawned and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers guess what tomorrow I'm going on a trip to a agency.

Thursday December 12 I'm making another chapter about Marisol meets Cameron.

Hope you enjoy it 

Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning

Marisol walked to a orange haired woman.

Marisol said "Hi I'm Marisol Rosa"

Cameron said "Cameron Walden"

Suddenly Marisol was surrounded by creatures.

Marisol gulped

Cameron said "Anyway this is Alanzo, Fabian, Carrie, Jacinta and Zech"

Jacinta spun Marisol around.

Marisol was feeling dizzy "I think I'm seeing things i need a doctor"

But Keiko appears behind Marisol 

Keiko said "Did someone say doctor!?"

Marisol screamed

Cameron said "And finally Keiko"

Marisol shuddered


End file.
